


【马艾】BONDS  纽带

by IveyLau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 灵感来源于 柯蒂斯道金斯 的 格雷巴旅馆，引入的句子会标注出来，感谢阅读





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于 柯蒂斯道金斯 的 格雷巴旅馆，引入的句子会标注出来，感谢阅读

1.1

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”

“……”

“呃，我是艾斯，你呢？”

 

 

艾斯来到这里已经一个多月了，他每天想做的事情就是拨打电话黄页，这样可以打发他无聊的时间。

 

 

艾斯来到集中营的第一天，他左顾右盼，却发现没有任何一个人愿意多看他一眼，大部分都很安稳。之后也只是有几个人寒暄的问几句他怎么进来的，当作是睡前故事。这里的人们不会因为你之前杀了多少人或做过多少‘丰功伟业’来区别对待你。

 

 

1集中营好比一扇门，进来之前你是什么人不重要，因为进来之后你可以是任何人。

 

 

“你是怎么进来的？”

 

 

“偷东西。”

 

 

“好吧，人总是会有犯错误的时候，有些错误是可以被原谅的，别急伙计，没什么可担心的，还没那么糟。”大叔拍上了艾斯的肩膀轻轻的说着，眼神游离在地面上。

 

 

艾斯知道这只是在安慰他，不过这几天下来也没什么太大的变化，他之前只是一个刚刚毕业急于求成的大学生。

 

 

2“本次呼叫来自巴苔里拉集中营的‘嘿，你还好吗’遵照相关法律，本次通话将受到监听和录音，感谢您使用全球通信。”

 

 

“请问哪位？”

 

 

他们得按下1键同意付费，第一分钟2.4贝利，之后每分钟27贝分，最长可打15分钟，总共下来也就6.18贝利，艾斯还担心不会有人愿意接这种电话。

 

 

第一个人是个暴躁的小子，可能是最近不顺心，接起话筒就对着艾斯一顿发泄。接下来的几通电话也就是随便聊了些罢了。

 

 

几天后艾斯依然坐在小凳子上拨着新的号码。

 

 

“请问您是？”对方大概是个中年男子。

 

 

“我是艾斯，很抱歉打电话给您，我只是想有点事情做，希望没有占用了您的时间。”

 

 

艾斯犹豫了一会，他并不清楚这种方式的做法正确与否。

 

 

“我想，我是有时间的。”对方沉默了一会后答到。

 

 

“那太好了！”

 

 

“我想听听你的旅程。”对方开了口，艾斯只是诧异了一秒后反应过来。

 

 

“我之前只是个刚刚毕业的大学生，说真的这里只不过是阴冷了一点，其它的都还好。我父母在我出生的时候就去世了。说来也讽刺，我觉得这里的人们大多要比外面的人干净许多，可能我也说不上来……”

 

 

艾斯单方面的聊了有10多分钟那么长，这是他第一次在电话里向别人介绍自己，艾斯停止了他的诉说，发现对面没有什么声音，他轻轻地说道：“嘿，还在吗？”

 

 

“嗯。”

 

 

“真是感谢你，我，”

 

 

“你叫艾斯是吗？”

 

 

“啊，嗯，有什么问题吗？”

 

 

“我只是想再确认一下你的名字，时间不多了。”

 

 

艾斯瞧了一眼墙上挂着的钟表，眼看最后一分钟即将过去，他却又追问了一句。

 

 

“请问您是？”

 

 

艾斯不知道为什么要问起这个，如果是个正常人的话，按理来说都不会想和一个来自集中营的有什么交集，但他还是问了。

 

 

艾斯一直等待着对方的回复。

 

 

钟表的‘滴答’声如同心脏一样铿锵有力，跳动的声音在这个没有其他嘈杂声的房间里被无限放大。

 

 

接下来便是一阵阵的盲音，艾斯兴奋地将这串号码记了下来，并决定将它背下来，这可比在外面有意思多了。艾斯决定明天再打过去。

 

 

尽管对方的声音很小并且短促，但他还是听见了。

 

 

他听他说，

 

 

他叫，

 

 

马尔科。

 

 

“喂，新人。过来一下。”

 

 

看守推开了门摆摆手，艾斯站了起来跟着他来到了发放室的窗口。

 

“你的羊毛毯。”

 

 

土黄色的羊毛毯说不上有多么的厚，掂在手里却觉得重重的，艾斯踏出门口，望着飘下来的黄叶。

 

 

入秋了。

 

 

1.2

 

到了午饭时间，艾斯放回羊毛毯后就和狱友们一起到了食堂，三个菜和一大碗米饭，可能这些饭量对于一个正值奋发的青年来说不多，但也绝对不少。

 

 

在艾斯打完饭后，整个食堂几乎转眼间就没有了位置。

 

 

“嘿，哥们，来这！”

 

 

“感谢。”艾斯坐在凳子上冲他们露出了感激的微笑。

 

 

“不客气，觉得怎么样？是不是和外面差别太大了？”

 

 

“还好，就是东西少了点。”

 

 

“东西啊，这个好办，这里是4级，想要弄些东西还没那么困难，烟啊，那些东西啊，小点的东西都能弄进来。”男人绕有所思的摸了摸下巴。

 

 

“不过我确实幻想过食堂会像是‘帕丁顿熊’里面的那样，起码稍微会干净一点。”

 

 

“其他的地方兴许会那样，但你可不要指望这里会有什么好的东西。”

 

 

与艾斯吃饭的那伙人有两个都是和艾斯一个牢房的。

 

 

“你新领的羊毛毯？”

 

 

“嗯，中午拿的。”

 

 

“还不错。最近夜里凉，巴苔里拉也没有什么好的设施，如果你有机会出远门了，就去一个地方吧，等我出去了不管怎样我都一定会去那里，你可知道什么东西是那里没有的！美食，美景，美人，应有尽有，你小子要是去了那里，就凭你这身材和你这张脸，肯定会吃香！”

 

 

“这到底是……”艾斯觉得他说的有些玄乎，毕竟他从来没听说过有这样的一个地方。

 

 

“圣地！”接着那人从床铺下面拿出了一卷发黄的东西，将它摊开。

 

 

“玛丽乔亚！”

 

 

第二天早上检查完之后便是自由活动时间了，艾斯独自一人来到了电话间，他熟悉的按下了一串号码，接起话筒等待着对方的响应。

 

 

“艾斯？”

 

 

“马尔科！是我。”

 

 

“今天你要聊些什么呢？”马尔科似乎早就猜到了他要来电话一样。

 

 

“玛丽乔亚，你听说过这个地方吗？”

 

 

“…怎么了吗？”

 

 

艾斯不知道马尔科为什么停顿一下。

 

 

“狱友说那个地方很好，有机会的话想让我去那里看看。”艾斯平静地说着。

 

 

“这个啊，因人而异吧，就像你没有的东西觉得它是很美好的，但你一旦得到了它之后就会觉得就像是变了个样子一样，任何光鲜亮丽的外表之下往往总会伴着其他的东西，只不过是光亮太强了而已，不代表完全是好的。”

 

 

“你还有多久结束？”马尔科又问道。

 

 

“大概是4个月左右，有的时候真的感觉一天好长，有的时候却觉得时间很短暂，就像是与你通话一样。”

 

 

“怎么了，给谁打电话呢？”

 

 

“没什么，话说中午吃什么饭？”时间已经过去了，马尔科放下手机，看着面前的人。

 

 

“到时候就知道了，还有，不要随便接陌生人的电话。”对方一脸不满的望着他。

 

 

“这点我比你清楚，萨奇。”马尔科点燃了一支烟，眉头皱了皱。

 

 

“少抽点，明天有你的任务，回来之后好好的犒劳犒劳你。”

 

 

“嗯。”马尔科转身从柜子里拿出一小饼茶叶，掰开后悉数倒在茶碗里面，发出清脆的声响。

 

 

“小心一点。”萨奇说完便离开了这里。

 

 

马尔科泡完茶，走向窗口向外看去，城市里的霓虹灯发出耀人的光亮，散发着奢靡的气息。

 

 

这个地方与艾斯看到的几幅图片其中的一张十分相似。外面中心的高大建筑物上面的彩色显示牌十分显眼。人们只要一抬头没有看不到的。

 

 

那个写着‘玛丽乔亚’的大牌子。


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

 

“……”

 

 

艾斯放下了电话，他迟疑的站起身来，双臂无力的垂在两侧。

 

 

一阵喧哗的声音突然爆发开来，炸开在整座集中营，艾斯离开了电话房，跑到了声源地。

 

 

“哥们，这怎么了？”艾斯对狱友说着，眼神最终停留在一个被扒下来裤子的男人身上，那人的四周还围了许多人。

 

 

“这就是那些所谓不老实的，他们没找上你真的是你的万幸。男监女监是分开的，总是会有几个会有这方面的癖好，不过看这个样子，他们应该只是想让他难堪。”

 

 

艾斯盯着那个躺在地上挣扎的人，他死死的拽住那条统发的平角条纹裤衩。艾斯一时间竟有些不爽，攥紧拳头，刚向外迈出一步便被拉了回来。

 

 

“疯了？你要去挑事？想想吧，打赢了可不会有什么奖励，反而还会关禁闭；这要是打输了最好的事情就是我还能在这里看见你。”狱友的力气大的要命，抓住艾斯的手腕给他思考的时间。两人沉默了一会，艾斯便真的不去找他们的麻烦，愤恨的咬了咬牙。

 

 

入了夜，犯人们回到了牢房准备迎接新日的到来。

 

 

2.2

 

“下一周是探访日，有人来看你吗？”

 

 

“没有。”

 

 

“怎么会？难道你家里人不知道？那你整天往电话房跑什么？”

 

 

“总之就是不会有人来看我。”艾斯铺好羊毛毯翻身躺下，牢房内部没有钟表，也懒得去看下面的钟表。

 

 

不知过了多长时间，艾斯听见了旁边人的鼾声，他还是没有睡意，最后只得闭上了眼慢慢的入眠。

 

 

那一晚艾斯梦到了他在一个一眼望不到尽头的长廊里面，洁白的墙壁，洁白的地砖，墙壁上挂着高高的画卷，他看着这些画面。

 

 

这些画面记录了他的一生，从儿时到现在，他还看见了他印象中许多未曾见过的人：长得高高的男人，身材魁梧挺拔，胡子的形状夸张极了就像特意弄得一样：旁边的是留着红褐色飞机头的男人，看上去滑稽极了……还有一个人……

 

 

艾斯无论怎样都看不清他的样貌，画面很是模糊。艾斯继续向前走着，沿路以来，他已经看到好多自己与那个模糊人影的墙画。

 

 

“这到底是……”

 

 

一抹蓝色的亮光夺住了艾斯的视线，在他眼前晃来晃去，然后飞快的往前闪去。艾斯也紧跟脚步追了上去。周围的墙画一幅接着一幅的消失，突然艾斯感到脚下没有了支撑，接着整个身体都在往下坠落，周围变得越来越黑……

 

 

“艾斯！”

 

 

艾斯猛地坐起身。此时还没到吹集合哨的时候，艾斯回想起刚才的那个梦，最后的那个声音，深深地印在了艾斯的心里。

 

 

像极了，

 

 

马尔科！

 

 

2.3

 

“你要是想在集中营里让别人觉得你做的都可以被原谅的话，你只能变成一个精神病患者。”

 

 

“精神病？那种家伙不是更应该呆在精神病院里？”

 

 

“那种地方可不愿意承担任何的责任，尽管他们签订了条约，这种麻烦事他们更希望放在集中营这样的地方，起码在集中营死一个人可不是什么新鲜事。”

 

 

艾斯没有说话。

 

 

1“我觉得只留半个脑子挺不错的，那样我就有天底下最好的挡箭牌，我无论说什么蠢话都会觉得合情合理，或者我可以干脆在脖子上挂个牌子，写上‘我是脑残’。”

 

 

艾斯几乎是立马答到，“得了吧，我可不想这样，那样就简直是太不合乎常理了。”

 

 

“你来这里的时间太短了，其实在几年前，有个叫‘钻石’的家伙进来了，说是精神病。他的力气大得很，也算得上是凶残，当时也没有人敢靠近他，就连他的牢房都是单间。当时他好像是发着疯就出现在了上任狱长的房间里，后来不知道干了什么被一枪崩死了。在这之后，狱长也换了，也有人说是因为死了所以才换了新的，不过这谁都不不得而知，都是推论出来的，没有证据。”

 

 

狱友说的正尽兴，艾斯突然开了口：“嗯，我离开一下。”

 

 

艾斯像是想起了什么一样，马上离开这里，他一把推开那生了锈的门，坐在那无比熟悉的凳子上。

 

 

艾斯拿起话筒，等待着对方的回应。

 

 

“艾斯？”

 

 

“马尔科，你……”

 

 

“很抱歉我昨天没有来得及接你的电话。”

 

 

“啊，没事。”

 

 

马尔科提前抢答了艾斯的问题。

 

 

（喂，马尔科！）

 

 

“等下……啊，抱歉，你继续说。”

 

 

“其实我只是想给你打个电话而已，你昨天……”

 

 

（马尔科！）

 

 

“你那边……”

 

 

“好吧，恐怕我要先失陪了，欢迎你随时打过来。”

 

 

艾斯还没来得及说声再见电话就已经被挂断了，那声音像什么呢……艾斯努力的回忆着。

 

 

\---

 

“艾斯，打游戏啊！我新买的显卡。”黄头发的青年把手柄递给了艾斯。

 

 

“好啊！”

 

 

“哎？这个要怎么才能装上啊。”

 

 

“改装一下，把这个弄上去，按左键试试。”

 

 

“Wow，很酷啊！”

 

 

“到时候打boss的时候才能将套装加成显现出来。”

\---

 

一定没错的，

 

 

装弹夹的声音。

 

 

马尔科按掉了通话，将手机扔在了桌子上，挑着眉毛接过萨奇手中的枪支。

 

 

“这么着急吗？不会连个通话的时间都不给吧，更何况我刚出完任务回来，可是有伤呢。”

 

 

“我不管你的私人电话，但你也不能保证对方是不是对我们不利的人……”

 

 

“我敢保证！”马尔科望着萨奇。

 

 

“相信我！”

 

 

萨奇看着一脸坚定的马尔科，他已经好久都没有看见对面的人流漏出这样的神情了。

 

 

“注意监听，集中营里的人我们可不知道，而且你竟然还把名字告诉了他。”萨奇简直是不敢相信，要不是他亲耳所听，他可能一辈子都不会相信，一向小心谨慎的马尔科竟然在一通被监听电话里告诉了对方的真实名字，而且还连续的聊上了好几天。

 

 

马尔科的嘴角微微上扬了一个弧度。

 

 

亏你还能笑得出来！

 

 

萨奇看着转过身收拾东西的马尔科，无奈的叹了一口气。

 

 

“你变了，马尔科。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1源于格雷巴旅馆
> 
> 马尔科在玛丽乔亚出了任务并且负伤。
> 
> （四年前）‘钻石’在大家的印象中是一个精神病患者，死了之后，狱长也上任了新的。
> 
> 下一周是探访日。
> 
> 艾斯的回忆里出现的是一位黄头发的青年。


	3. Chapter 3

3.1

 

“啊欠，啊欠。”

 

 

这大清早的就开始打喷嚏，可能是昨天夜里冻着了吧。艾斯与往常一样正常在早7点被叫醒，进行着洗漱工作。昨天说不在乎探访日又怎么可能是真的，但前提是得有一个亲人啊。艾斯想到这里看看镜子，嘴巴周围全是牙膏弄出来的泡沫，眼窝子也有些发黑，头发乱哄哄的不合规矩。

 

 

看来又要等到明天洗澡了……

 

 

“艾斯，快点，要去干活了！”

 

 

“我知道了！”

 

 

艾斯来到了工地，挽起袖子，开始了早晨的生活。

 

 

“这还真的是廉价劳动力啊，这么大个工程就靠着咱们来完成，完工之后对咱们一点好处也没有，也没见着午饭增加。”狱友在一旁活着水泥，又紧接着擦了一把汗。

 

 

“话说，这是要建造什么的啊？”艾斯看着刚刚起来的土坯。

 

 

“不清楚，反正不是给我们的就是了，不过听那帮人说，好像是储备室什么的吧，明明巴苔里拉的仓库那么大，又弄这个干什么。”

 

 

“啊欠！”艾斯摸了摸鼻子，心里抱怨着天气。

 

 

“也是，现在天气都转凉了，可能过一阵子就要下雪了，如果在入冬之前完成这项工程就好了。”

 

 

艾斯现在的自由时间越来越少，所有人几乎都在忙着那个新楼的事情。午饭过后，难得有了几个小时的自由活动时间，艾斯想都没想又坐在电话房里。

 

 

“马尔科！你最近还好吗？”

 

 

“还不错，但过不了几天就要开始工作了。”

 

 

“哎，马尔科是做什么工作的呢？”

 

 

“茶馆啦，有的时候要出个门什么的，参加一些宴会，倒是你最近怎么样？”马尔科说到这变得有些缓和。

 

 

“还算是可以，不过最近是有些累，忙着建东西。”艾斯还在结尾叹了一口气。

 

 

“这样啊，话说，你以后想成为什么样的人呢？”这句话本就是在饭桌上随意聊起的东西，但从马尔科嘴里说出来就变了个味道，像是个很沉重的话题一样。

 

 

“有能力的人吧，像PC一样。”

 

 

“……PC？有的都很不靠谱吧……”马尔科坐在椅子上，缓缓地吐出烟。

 

 

“我当然也知道，不过我会不一样的，有了能力就可以保护自己或者是其他人了。”艾斯手里拿着电话看向天花板。

 

 

“其实你可以成为一个……”

 

 

艾斯见对面好久没说出话便继续说到：“马尔科，你知道除了有能力我更向往什么么？”

 

 

“……什么？”马尔科刚刚反应过来。

 

 

“亲情，像家人一样的，狱友和我说下周是探访日，我虽然嘴上说着一点也不在乎，但是心里怎么想的我自己当然再清楚不过了。不过这就更应该变得有能力，才能保护身边的人。”

 

 

“……”话说到这里，马尔科也不知道该回复他什么，说自己会在探访日看他根本是不可能的事情，过几天还要忙着其他的事情，又不知道该怎么安慰他，或许根本不需要安慰。刚才差点就说出了‘要不要来这’的话，自己还真的是有些冲动了，或许真的是变了吧。

 

 

“之后，加油吧！”马尔科从椅子上站起来，灭掉了香烟。

 

 

“嗯！”艾斯知道自己想的是什么，他却不知道马尔科刚才想说的是什么，探访日什么的，快过去吧！

 

 

3.2

 

“喂，萨奇，我明天就要出发了，这手机先放在你那里。”

 

 

“来电话了怎么办？”萨奇一脸诧异的看着马尔科。

 

 

“你就说我出差了，要过一段时间才能回来，希望你别说什么其他的事。”

 

 

“我不会的。”

 

 

3.3

 

萨奇听着马尔科留下手机的来电，满脸都是不敢相信。

 

 

这特么还是要付费的？马尔科那家伙什么时候变得这么大方了，每天浪费那么多贝利竟然就是为了一通电话！心里经过强烈的思想斗争，最终萨奇抱着‘反正不是我的钱’的想法按了1键。

 

 

“马尔科。”

 

 

什么吗，原来是个臭小鬼。“抱歉，马尔科昨天就走了，大概有一阵子回不来。”

 

 

“哦，那好吧，麻烦您了。”

 

 

萨奇觉得对方是要挂电话的样子，立马说到：“那个，请等一下。”

 

 

“呃？”艾斯完全没有想到会这样，本以为马尔科不在的话索性挂了好了，况且这声音好像就是几天前电话里对着马尔科喊的那家伙，艾斯自然是对他没什么好感，也对他说的话感到怀疑。

 

 

因为那个弹夹的声音。

 

 

“恕我冒昧的问一句，你是为了什么要给马尔科打电话呢？”萨奇最终忍不住问出了这句话，原本也没想对方能回答什么。

 

 

但艾斯回复了他。

 

 

“可能是只有马尔科才会愿意接我这种人的电话吧。”艾斯笑了笑，一想到马尔科与他的通话心里就会感到一阵火热。“啊，抱歉，我没有别的意思。”

 

 

“是吗。”

 

 

“我也不清楚马尔科具体是做什么的，不过我很相信他，很喜欢和他聊天，觉得再也没有比他的电话重要的事情了。”艾斯像是如释重负一样把这些话都说了出来，可能因为对方不是马尔科吧……

 

 

萨奇把艾斯刚才的话又捋了一遍，应该是马尔科没告诉那小子，所以那家伙才会这么说的吧。

 

 

“他挺好的。”

 

 

通话就此中断，萨奇还以为是信号出了故障，在末尾的提示才知道，通话也是有时间限制的，马尔科这个家伙，真的是用来买时间了，并且一点也不划算。萨奇看了眼时间，从刚刚的接电话到现在不过才15分钟，竟然这么奢侈。

 

 

萨奇收起手机，他实在想不明白这个小子哪一点扯到了马尔科的神经，让马尔科对他如此的坚持，从刚才的电话来看，那小子绝对不是什么‘一步三算’的人，反倒是像刚学会跑步的小孩一样，莽撞的。

 

 

接下来的3天，艾斯依旧保持着通话，就算是每天重复着一样的话语：“他还好吗？”

 

 

挂了电话之后，艾斯终于忍不住狠狠的将电话摔在桌面上。最近是怎么了？马尔科那家伙只不过出差几天而已，又不是去什么危险的地方，想到这艾斯自己否定了自己。就算是去了危险的地方也不至于每天都要问一遍‘他还好吗’这样的话吧，况且对方还只是马尔科的朋友，搞得就像是初恋时候的青涩少女一样……

 

 

艾斯意识到他刚才的想法有多么的可怕，赶紧跑出了这里。弄得旁边的看守都有点琢磨不清这小子到底在想什么。

 

 

“喂，你这家伙回来了也不提前通知我一声。”萨奇刚推开门，没想到却看见正在处理伤口的马尔科。

 

 

“你这他妈的都发生了什么？！”萨奇简直不敢想象马尔科这次任务中所受的伤竟然这么重，额头上和身子各处都流着血液，有的已经结了块，后腰侧还被打中了两发子弹。

 

 

“我保证你去的话我就再也看不见你了，那帮家伙看样子下了很大的决心竟然为了一个人打算把那个城市全都毁掉。虽然那里已经快变成战地了。”

 

 

“医生呢？”

 

 

“好像有事出去了，没在这里，前面的伤口大部分我都处理过了，就剩下后面的了。”从马尔科嘴里听出来就像是什么事都没有发生一样淡然。

 

 

“你这个样子恐怕是等不了医生回来了，你等一会我去弄点东西。”

 

 

待萨奇准备完水，毛巾，必备用具之后，推开门看到的第一眼就是躺在床上的马尔科竟然拿着他托付给自己的那部手机，并且只是那么的看着。虽然把他自己的手机拿回去完全是没有毛病的举动，但是马尔科这幅样子，简直就是有病不是吗！用膝盖也能想出来他一定正在等着那个蠢小子的电话。

 

 

“我看你是病入膏肓了。”萨奇戴上手套，示意马尔科好好躺着，并且递给他一块毛巾，就算是在怎么神通广大的一队长也毕竟是个人，他可不想听见惨叫的声音。

 

 

“快点吧，我能承受得了。”好巧不巧，正好一通电话打到了马尔科的手机上，他想也没想直接接通。

 

 

“艾斯！”

 

 

“马尔科！你回来了！我还以为还要很久呢！”

 

 

“不会那么久的，如果是那样我可真就有点受不了了。”

 

 

“都这时候了，你还接个屁电话。”萨奇指责道。“我继续了。”

 

 

“话说那次的话题我还没问你呢，马尔科以后想干什么呢？”

 

 

“你的声音听起来应该是感冒了，好好注意点。不过我都已经有了工作了，梦想什么的应该说是已经实现了，但是现在才发现这根本不是我想要的样子……嗯……”

 

 

艾斯听到话筒里传来很重的呼吸声，他不由得开始担心起来。“喂！怎么了，马尔科？”说话声音也不由得提高了好几个音量。

 

 

“啊，没什么，就是咬到舌头了。”

 

 

马尔科额头上划过豆大的汗珠，小心翼翼的转过头看着一脸无辜的萨奇。

 

 

你是真想让我死啊。对方回馈的眼神就好像是在说：

 

 

活该，谁让你偏在这个时候接了这通狗屁电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属是推动故事情节了......
> 
> 艾斯和马尔科好像都意识到了自己对 对方并不是单纯的陌生人到朋友这么简单......


	4. Chapter 4

4.1

 

“艾斯，你听说了吗？拉夫特尔集中营那边好像出事了。”

 

 

“嗯？出什么事了？”艾斯还没睁开眼睛，嘴里的牙膏泡沫就像是刮胡子的剃须泡沫一样，弄得嘴巴周围全是。

 

 

“他们动用了武力装备，杀死了好多人。”

 

 

“！”艾斯猛然睁开眼睛，“原因呢？你可别说无缘无故就……”

 

 

“劫狱，他们发现了可疑人员；话说那地方可比咱们这里大了不知多少倍，敢劫狱的也绝不是什么鼠辈。”

 

 

“可要是秘密劫狱的话，不可能会有那么多人知道……”

 

 

“我知道你想说什么，小子，1不过在这种地方监狱长的职责就是确保对监狱秩序的绝对控制，为了做到不失控，他们会不限制地动用一切的手段，包括致命的武力。”狱友说完便提醒艾斯一会到放风场集合。

 

 

艾斯不知道是怎么走到放风场的，他之前或多或少也知道点这里的规则，但出乎他意料的往往有很多。

 

 

“说真的，除了每天必备的走圈，我都不知道这场地到底是他妈的用来干什么的。”狱友仅蹙着眉毛，“这感觉一点也不好受，你知道什么是放牲口吗？”

 

 

“可能是想增强你的体魄，然后快速的将那个破楼建好。”艾斯挑挑眉指着他们盖楼的位置。

 

 

“你这还是好的，不会的东西在这必须要学，你现在是和水泥，等过一阵子你兴许就变成了搬砖的，砌墙，不过这样也好，省的以后出去了，社会上没人要你。”狱友打着哈哈，之后像是又想到什么一样两眼发光。“或许你还可以挣点钱然后找一个愿意让你支付工资的人来帮你完成多余的工作。”

 

 

“挣钱？”一提到这个，艾斯的第一想法就是集中营里那些卖烟的，不知道是怎么进的。

 

 

不过既然有人挣钱，在这里赔钱的也比比皆是，有的人还不上债就会受到那些人惨痛的毒打，但也可以向狱警求助，告诉他们你最近会受到人身威胁，这样他们一定会帮助你。

 

 

而最好的方式就是——关禁闭。

 

 

艾斯也进去过，起因是之前与艾斯谈心的大叔被枪杀了，艾斯上前十分不友好的追究，换来的是一顿棍棒教育与一周禁闭。

 

 

禁闭室除了有一个十分小小的通风口外，四周都是用水泥砌起的墙，没有一丝阳光会透进来。艾斯出来的时候的样子简直惨不忍睹，就像是在原始部落里面呆了一年之后刚回到社会，不过起码原始部落里不会成天挂着瘀伤。

 

 

这种事情会被监听，所以马尔科自然也不知道。

 

 

艾斯今天的时间十分的匆忙，他根本没有时间去打个对方付费电话。从放风场到搬运物资到午饭到盖楼，休息时间根本不够打一通电话的，照这个速度来看的话，应该在探访日之前就能够建造完成了。艾斯由此也知道了之前的工作效率是有多么的扯淡。之后的几天大家干活都十分的迅速，这栋2层小楼终于在一个星期内完工了。

 

 

而艾斯这一周内都没有和马尔科打过电话。

 

 

4.2

 

“马尔科，我觉得你应该去神经科看看。”萨奇已经数不过来这是第几次他看见马尔科死盯着手机了。“你这样子就像是被人甩了的彻底之后还在想着怎么复合。”

 

 

“我的老天啊！你也打不过去，还真就这么一直等着啊。”萨奇说完扔过一个十分厚重的信封，与桌子接触的那一刻发出了沉闷的响声。“哟，听这声我都大概知道有多少个子儿。”他见马尔科连看都不曾看他一眼便留下一句话走了，“报酬。”

 

 

突然马尔科手机的屏幕一亮，他的心情是从未有过的兴奋，几乎是在0.1秒内接了电话。

 

 

\--“怎么才来电话？”

 

 

\--“很抱歉这几天一直没有打电话。”

 

 

两人在电话的接听的第一秒同时说了出口。

 

 

“最近怎么样？”这次是由马尔科率先问艾斯的。

 

 

“糟糕极了，不过那个楼终于是在明天也就是探访日的第一天之前盖好了，这也是我没有给你打电话的原因。”

 

 

“还不赖，不过总算是完成了。”马尔科心里怎么想的，他当然再清楚不过了，他想对艾斯说我有多么的担心你，这几天我简直彻夜难眠，生怕睡沉了接不到你的电话，虽然那个时候是不可能打电话的，我甚至是想过去找你，当面看看你的状况，这些的这些，我都想好好地跟你说上一番。

 

 

可是，不可能。

 

 

“嘿，马尔科，最近我在这里学到了一个十分不错的纸牌玩法，叫做阶级斗争。就是把牌分成三摞，留下三张底牌，之后按顺序叫分，叫分者最多的人是高级，其余两人则是低级，如果低级中的其中一个人赢了那么低级就全部获胜，如果高级赢了，那么低级两人都会输。”

 

 

“所以，这就是你发家致富的道路？”马尔科笑了笑，他当然知道这个牌的玩法，甚至可以说得上是老手。

 

 

“啊哈哈哈，你也知道这个？那等……”

 

 

“艾斯。”马尔科打断了艾斯的话。

 

 

“啊？怎么了？”艾斯觉得气氛突然冷了下来。

 

 

“你说过你想成为一个有能力的人，对吧。”

 

 

“……嗯。”艾斯不明白马尔科为什么突然问到这个。

 

 

“你还有几个月了？”

 

 

“大概是还有一个月左右。”

 

 

“你，出来后…….愿不愿意，来我这？”

 

 

4.3

 

“艾斯，今天还没有人来看你啊。”

 

 

“我不是说了吗，不会有人来看我的。”艾斯躺在角落里，至于后面的问题他也有些听不清了，这究竟是为什么呢？马尔科挂了电话之后，自己再打过去的时候并没有人接通，艾斯本以为他的手机关机了，第二天打过去的时候依然是这样，无论之后打了多少次都是一样的结果，虽然他自己也不愿意承认，就好像是被屏蔽了一样吧……混蛋！

 

 

号码想忘掉也太难了吧，这么多天养成的习惯怎么会说戒掉就戒掉啊……

 

 

“艾斯？”

 

 

“我没事。”

 

 

牢房里突然多了几声抽泣的声音。

 

 

此后的几天，马尔科的变化简直是与以前的他分明是两个人，泡茶的时候能将茶叶弄混；有的时候别人要叫他好几遍，他才会回过头；出小任务的时候还会分心。

 

 

“马尔科，我想你应该好好冷静冷静，你这几天都变成了什么样子你知道吗？”萨奇坐在马尔科的旁边点上一支烟。

 

 

“……”马尔科看着地面，什么都没有说。

 

 

“你应该找找解决的方法……哎，你什么时候也变得这么不省心了，好歹你也是个一队长啊！”萨奇的皮鞋有规律地踏着地板，越来越快。

 

 

“好吧，我承认那天我把你的手机夺过来按掉了电话是我的不对，但是你确定你当时是清醒的吗？让一个没见过世面的小鬼进来，你信不信到时候后悔的一定是你。”萨奇吸了一口烟，撇过头看着低头的马尔科，后者像是刚想说什么张开了嘴，最后却又闭上了，什么都没说。

 

 

“去找他吧。”

 

 

马尔科猛地抬起头来，他有些不敢相信那个人说了什么。

 

 

“巴苔里拉集中营对吧，正好你的假期也到了，老爹和我商量过了，好好振作起来吧，既然那么喜欢的话，就弄回来吧。”

 

 

马尔科看着萨奇的笑脸，他已经能想象出他和老爹都说了什么。之后笑了笑说到：“嗯。”

 

 

自从上次萨奇按掉了电话之后，马尔科再一次的与他失去了联系。

 

 

艾斯，为什么不来电话啊……

 

 

4.4

 

“哎，萨奇，马尔科呢？”

 

 

“那家伙一大早就走了。”

 

 

“哎？这么快就休假了，前局就是好啊！”

 

 

“不。”萨奇倚着扶手，看了看远处的天空，笑着说道：“回来之后他就该加班了。”

 

 

当马尔科下了飞机后，立马租了一辆车子，飞快的开到了巴苔里拉集中营。看守看着眼前戴着帽子的青年人，由于是探访日的关系，还算客气的让他进去了。在看守询问是否要带路的时候被马尔科拒绝了。这里就像是特别熟悉一样，马尔科熟路的找到了探访室，交代了另一名看守之后，理了理领带，静坐等待着他想见的人。

 

 

“艾斯，有人找你。”狱警敲了敲墙壁。

 

 

“这不是有人吗！好小子！”艾斯并没有理狱友，他甚至还不知道是怎么一回事，但是心底却已经有了期望。

 

 

当艾斯走到探访室的时候，他整个人都愣住了，停在了门口那里，望着隔着玻璃的那个男人；对面的人注意到了他，那兴奋的神情简直令艾斯鼻子一酸。

 

 

“不过来坐坐吗？”

 

 

艾斯走上前去，他看着对面的人，对他表现出一种极为和善的表情，他的眼眶深深地陷了下去，鼻梁高高的，尤其是那双眼睛，令人安心。

 

 

“是……马尔科吗？”

 

 

“好久不见，艾斯。”马尔科在极力的压抑着心中的冲动，天知道他终于看到了他梦寐以求的艾斯坐在他对面的时候，那股想直接把这面玻璃踹碎的冲动。

 

 

艾斯看着马尔科，心中盛满了喜悦与兴奋，但随之他又沉静下来，低下了头。他想不明白为什么马尔科屏蔽了他的电话，却又来找他，还是说只是因为来找他，所以没有接到电话；不过现在来看，这些问题都不重要了，马尔科就在艾斯的面前，没有什么能比这更称得上是极好的了。

 

 

“我真是太开心了！”艾斯流下了滚烫了泪水，伴随着的则是嘴角张开的大大的笑容。

 

 

这应该就是亲人的感觉吧……艾斯揉着眼睛想着。

 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放上一个可能是彩蛋的东西：
> 
> 马尔科再次踏上了这里，他攥着手机，虽然他已经知道不会再有人为他打电话了。
> 
> “本次呼叫来自巴苔里拉集中营的‘嘿，你还好吗？’遵照相关法律本次通话将受到监听和录音，感谢您使用全球通信......”
> 
> 马尔科从未如此的紧张过，疑惑之中则是参杂着大量的喜悦，就像毒药一样，蔓延整个心脏。
> 
> “马尔科我......”
> 
> “等我。”
> 
> \--
> 
> 说白了就是剧透。。。


	5. Chapter 5

5.1

艾斯躺在褥子上，双手叠在脑后，他今天见到了马尔科同样的聊了很多的话题；也化解了电话的误会。

 

他在与马尔科对视的那一刻就像是确认了一样，几乎是肯定马尔科会再次来找他并且将他保释。但艾斯也同样知道，对方只是个茶馆老板，心里又做着思想斗争，到头来才发现这件事会不会实现都是另一个说法，又为着自己胡乱的猜想感到好笑。

 

“天啊，你还能笑得出来？”坐在他旁边的狱友低着头一脸不可置信的看着艾斯。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你可别告诉我你不知道来找你的家伙是谁？”狱友说完后嘴巴一直张着。

 

艾斯在想着要不要把马尔科的名字告诉对方，但仔细想想，既然狱友会有这么大的反应，现在做的应该是套套话才是。“是谁啊？”

 

“不不不，听着，艾斯，哥们，我是说……”狱友说到一半突然降低了声音，他俯下身悄悄地对艾斯说“我不清楚那些家伙们是不是能认得出来，但是我绝对不可能看错也不能认错，你离他最近，你应该注意到了他领口下方露出的一小块青色文身……再加上他那金色的头发，他绝对是不死鸟！”狱友紧蹙着眉毛，表情像是受到严重的恐吓一样。

 

“不死鸟？”艾斯从来没听说过这个名字。

 

“你没听过？”狱友看着艾斯摇了摇头，腹诽着果真是一个傻小子。

 

“那你总应该听过白胡子吧！”

 

白胡子……“你说的是2年前歼灭了/?#%^政府的那个？”艾斯的脸上不再有笑意，他不知道白胡子为什么能和马尔科扯上关系。

 

“准确的来说是白胡子一伙，而被称为白胡子左膀右臂的男人就是不死鸟！”

 

也就是说马尔科是白胡子一伙的……这……怎么可能？他不是一个茶馆老板吗……

 

“别开玩笑了……”

 

“我绝对不会看错的，他既然敢不加伪装的正大光明的进来，就说明他一定有全身而退的本事。倒是你这家伙，怎么和他认识的？”

 

“我……”艾斯只说了一个字便再也说不下去了……

 

“不过看样子他对你还不错，应该不会有什么大事要发生。”狱友看着艾斯欲言又止的样子便叹了口气说到。

 

明明大事已经发生了啊……

 

艾斯还不敢相信马尔科就是被誉为白胡子左膀右臂的男人，虽然2年前事件的事发点与他们这里隔着一片大洋的距离，但是从报道上看也足以让人呼吸一窒，歼灭这个词可不是说着玩玩的啊。

 

马尔科只告诉了艾斯他是个茶馆老板，艾斯也没有权利让马尔科将全部的事实都告诉他。

 

明明从一开始不就是陌生人吗……

 

这种莫名的情感令艾斯乱了阵脚，不得不提早睡眠。

 

5.2

一大早上被看守的铁棍敲击铁栏杆的声音吵醒可不是什么浪漫的早起方式。

 

“有没有叫艾斯的，出来一下。”

 

艾斯听到自己的名字之后，疑惑的将羊毛毯放在一边，站起身来跨越着步子往外面走去，以免踩到了牢房里的其他人。

 

看守见他出来之后又重新将门锁好，狐疑的打量着艾斯，愣是没看出来眼前的小鬼有什么特别的地方。

 

“再见了，艾斯！”牢房里传来狱友的喊声。

 

“……”艾斯脚步一顿回头望去。

 

一只手伸出铁栏杆外面，手心朝着艾斯上下有力的挥动着。

 

可能真的是……再见了……艾斯泛起笑容，重新向前方走去。

 

从牢房大门走出去往右转就进入了评估室，艾斯刚踏进去先是急忙的环视了一下屋内，但是他并没有看到他想看到的那个人的身影。坐在中间位置上的人将艾斯的小动作一丝不落的收在眼里，没好气的说着：“坐吧。”

 

艾斯听到这儿，突然惊讶了一下，但很快就反应过来是什么，于是重新调整了一下心态，老实的坐在对面的凳子上。

 

说来也是惭愧，大概是一个星期之前，自由活动时间犯人们是可以在规定范围内随便走走的，艾斯本想着去一趟厕所，来缓解一早上的压力，好巧不巧正好看见了两名犯人之间的发泄情节，马桶上的男人气喘吁吁的说着：“坐吧。”背对着艾斯的男人也顺从的坐了上去。艾斯没敢多看一眼急急忙忙冲出了厕所，整个一上午都没有再去过。

 

“简单说说吧，这期间有什么想法。”

 

艾斯在期间也不是没听过狱友和他讲这些东西，如果你说你改过了自新，想要重新做人，说你肯定获得了多么大的改变，那么这帮家伙们是绝对不会放你出去的，总之我也没摸透他们的想法。

 

“还好吧，但是我并不想在呆下去了。”

 

正中间的人对艾斯说着：“……小子，这可不算得上是标准答案。”

 

他摇摇头挥了一下手，艾斯看见了旁边的人将章子盖了上去，呈现出的是让人喜眼的绿色。

 

“你可以出去了。”

 

待艾斯激动着跑出去的时候，问询室里又重新开始了新的话题。

 

“F**K，那个家伙简直是让我丢尽了颜面。”

 

艾斯一直往外跑着，他甚至都没有回头看一眼，他跨出了集中营陈旧的铁栏杆大门，突然发现马尔科正倚着墙等着他。

 

“挺快的。”马尔科对艾斯露出一个微笑。

 

艾斯一时间有点手足无措，他不知道该如何表达他对马尔科的谢意。

 

“其实也不用你这么麻烦的……我不是还有不到一个月了吗。”艾斯对于马尔科提早将他拯救出来的这一做法除了感激更多的则是愧疚。

 

“不是这样的，一个月后你真正能够归还自由人的几率只占百分之十，如果有任何一个比较有势力的人看你不顺眼，你就别想出来了。”他们会千方百计的阻挠你。马尔科对着艾斯说道。

 

“是吗……真的是谢谢你了。”艾斯低下头，他总是没办法正视眼前的这个男人，尤其是在得知了他的真实身份之后，要说他对马尔科还是之前的那般来说是根本不可能的。

 

“走吧，先去好好休息一下。”

 

艾斯跟了上去，他看不清马尔科的表情，他不知道为什么马尔科要将他保释，也不知道马尔科到底在想些什么。

 

大概是走出了一定的距离了，艾斯突然停下脚步，回过头看向远处的集中营。

 

铁栏杆做的大门依旧紧紧地封闭着，没有任何一只鸟从他的上空飞过，从离开集中营的那一刻起，他就再也没有听到里面传来的声音，艾斯也只是那么看着。当他再次回过头时，他发现马尔科也站在不远处等着他，他的目光也落在了集中营，只不过那双眼睛里包含着太多的情感，看不出是什么。

 

5.3

“先洗个澡吧，可以多泡一会，缓解一下这段时间的疲劳。”

 

马尔科带着艾斯来到了他住的公寓，是个两人间，足够宽敞。在艾斯看来，现实中马尔科的声音总是要比电话里好听的多。

 

过了一会后，马尔科听到了浴室里面传来哗哗的水声，他现在的思绪并不能随着水声全都梳理干净，或许萨奇之前说的并不是完全的错误，如果将艾斯带回来，以后面对的很可能是更多的危险，这对艾斯来说一点好处也没有。马尔科打心眼里是真的很喜欢这个男孩，他觉得集中营这个地方呆久了完全会让他丧失继续生活下去的想法，比起长久的‘舒适区’倒不如了结的快些好。

 

良久，艾斯烘干了头发并穿上马尔科为他准备的睡衣后，从浴室里面出来，男孩的肌肤还红红的，还未退散。

 

“如果困了就先睡一会吧，明天的行程会很累的。”马尔科只是出来为自己倒了一杯水，便轻轻的关上了房间的门，这就又像是回到了集中营一样，中间只有一根电话线。 艾斯觉得自己出狱后并没有加深与马尔科的接触，反而没有一开始在集中营通过电话来的感触要深，并且它只是一根电话线。

 

马尔科在见到艾斯之后内心许久都没有平复，他清楚自己想要的是什么，但面对艾斯终究是无法付诸于行动，两人之间的屏障仿佛又厚了一层，让人喘不过气。


	6. Chapter 6

6.1

第二天一早马尔科轻轻地推开了门，看到艾斯蜷在床上丝毫没有起床的意思便悄悄的把门关上。他坐在椅子上，按着太阳穴，这将是他有史以来碰到的第一个特别任务，还是一上来就相当棘手的一类。出任务不像谈恋爱一般，曾经敏捷的身手和睿智的头脑在这方面完全就变成了连走路都不会的黄毛小子，沦落到了被别人揪着领子才能好好说话的类型。这要是让萨奇知道了，他偏得挖苦自己好长一段时间才行。

 

马尔科一想到昨天晚上的场面他眼皮就直跳，自己倒完的水刚刚碰到了桌面，门就被粗暴的扯开。无论是冲着自己大吼也好，抓着自己的领子当面质问也好，这在马尔科眼里都不算是什么，但是要让他面对那些话，他实在是说不出口。总不能说‘我就是迫不及待的想见到你，想和你做一切的事情才会把你从那个狗屁地方救出来的。’这样的话，虽然说马尔科的本意的确是这样，但也不能像个小孩似的口无遮拦，于是这些话就变成了‘艾斯，今天有点累了，这些等明天再说好吗？’

 

马尔科不是没有看到自己在说完这段话之后的艾斯的表情，他也知道艾斯对自己的意思，明明一开始就是抱着‘喜欢就弄回来’的心态下定决心要把艾斯带回来的，谁知道越是在关键时刻就越退缩，真不知道自己到底是在犹豫着什么……

 

说到底自己只是把艾斯带出来而已，他以后要去哪儿什么的根本轮不到自己做主，所以……

 

“你这么早就起来了。”艾斯顶着那一团乱哄哄的头发走了出来，马尔科也只是回应了一下便让他洗漱之后和自己下楼吃饭。

 

早餐的种类不是很多，再加上旅店做的本就不是很够，二人自然没有挑剔什么，乖乖的就坐在了靠墙角的位置用餐。

 

“你之后想去哪儿啊？”马尔科抬抬头看向对面的艾斯。

 

艾斯继续嚼着嘴里的东西，自从上次马尔科说完‘你要不要来我这里’电话就被莫名的挂断了。现在来看应该是有人刻意挂断的，马尔科工作的性质他也都了解了，但是他并没有告诉自己，如此看来他应该是要在这里和自己说再见了吧，亏我当初还傻傻的想过自己以后和他一起工作的情形，我真是……

 

“来我这里吧。”

 

“哎？”艾斯突然看向马尔科，一脸的不可置信。

 

“你不想来也没事的，那天我看到你的狱友在墙角后面了，他应该告诉你了吧，关于我的事情。所以我也在考虑这到底是不是正确的决定，毕竟你还是个孩子。”

 

“我已经不是小孩了，马尔科。”艾斯低着头坚定地说着。

 

“但是加入的话总有一天你会面对的……”面对一些你永远也无法忘记的事情，这可能会让你后悔死的，“我喜欢你，所以我不想让你去冒这个险。”马尔科深知这一切本不应该与艾斯有任何的关联，他可不想让艾斯把他经历过的再踏上一遍，虽然一次下来的薪酬可能是普通人一年挣的好几倍，但要是中途出点意外，这一切就没有了意义，所以还不如安安稳稳的好。

 

艾斯听见了马尔科的那句‘我喜欢你’至于后面是什么他已经不愿去听了。在马尔科说完之后他发现艾斯好像并没有在听，“哎，如果你要是愿意的话，你可以在茶馆做做工作，工资月付，至于住的地方，你可以先住到我家……”

 

“马尔科。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你刚才是不是说‘你喜欢我’？”

 

“啊……”马尔科移过视线，心里想着这臭小子真是……心里又在窃喜，他知道结果了。

 

“我没听错吧，还是我听错了？”艾斯依然问着马尔科。

 

“……你没听错，我的确喜欢你，艾斯。”马尔科将目光转了回来，下定决心一般的说出这句已经被推迟好久的话。

 

艾斯顾不得吃饭了，他真的，现在特别希望，就在这里来一场痛痛快快的，富有激情的恋爱，和马尔科。

 

6.2

再次与萨奇他们相遇是在2天之后。

 

“你就是艾斯吧。”萨奇坐在茶馆的二楼包间里面，和对面的艾斯单方面的问候着。

 

“嗯。”艾斯同样也知道对方是谁，早在前一天，马尔科就已经将大部分的人全都给他看过了，尤其是那个长的高大魁梧的白胡子老头，他们称他为‘老爹’，这些人艾斯很清楚的记得他们在自己的梦境里出现过，白色的墙壁上挂着一幅幅画，那些人都站在白胡子老头的旁边，往日那个模糊的身影已经清晰可见，站在他旁边的则是自己。

 

艾斯并没有把这件事情告诉马尔科，他不想让他知道最后一幕自己掉落深渊的情形，他也不知道这预示着是什么，自然的不想让这一天的好心情被这个破东西毁坏。

 

“你和他做了吗？”艾斯当然知道萨奇指的是什么，不过他并打算说什么。

 

“别装傻，按理来说你们前一天就应该回来，因为你，按马尔科的性格当然是要订最快的航班，以至于为什么今天才到，应该是做了点什么吧。”萨奇的语气说不上有多么的针对艾斯，他只是想多多调侃这个新人，尤其还是被马尔科带回来的小破孩。

 

“滚蛋，不用理他，艾斯。”在一旁整理东西的马尔科听到萨奇不怀好意的问候之后，他恨不得拿起家伙立马把眼前的人崩了，抢先艾斯一步回答了问题，以化解艾斯的尴尬的境地，同时也为了防止艾斯说出什么不得了的事情来。

 

“看来马尔科很护着你啊，也是，这种事情还是不要让小孩子说的好，不过马尔科那家伙有好长一阵子没好好弄过了，所以他要是不行的话，还请多多担待，实在不行的话，你找我……”

 

还没等萨奇说完，马尔科就领着艾斯快步踏出这个房间。

 

一会儿的功夫，马尔科再次进入这里，坐在萨奇对面。

 

“所以你们做了吗？”

 

“你能不能别老是围绕着这个话题，为什么你这么想知道我们做没做？”马尔科快被他激怒了。

 

“关心一下兄弟的生活嘛，打算什么时候带他去见老爹？”萨奇看出了在爆发边缘的马尔科，也就不再追究这个问题。

 

“过几天的吧，他一定会满意的，我的直觉。”马尔科抿了一口茶，瓷底与茶几碰撞出清脆的声音。

 

“之后呢？留在莫比迪克？”

 

“我目前不打算让他接触组织的事情，这对他来说太危险了，我也很怀疑我的决定正确与否，所以我想让他先在茶馆打理打理，至于以后，真到了那一天我也不必拦着他。”马尔科逐渐放缓了语速，至今为止他都对艾斯的加入感到十分的内疚。

 

“你的日程表上后天有个任务，这阵子用不用我找个人帮你照顾照顾艾斯，比如比斯塔，或者是以藏？”

 

“我倒不觉得他需要保护。”马尔科意味深长的看了一眼萨奇，“你现在还处于休假期吧，正好你还可以给他讲讲故事……但是。”马尔科话锋一转，变得严肃起来，“你要是敢做出对艾斯不利的事情，别怪我对你不客气。”

 

萨奇哼笑几声，“这就是你恳请人的态度吗？你到底有没有查明他的身份，他是‘安全’的吗？”萨奇也不再是那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，他同马尔科一样对莫比迪克有着极为固执的浓厚的情感，一旦扯上了组织的安全，他会将一切危害铲除。

 

这场景像极了当时萨奇质问马尔科的情形，“艾斯他......没有任何的问题，这一点我之前就和你说过了，他只是急于求成把内部文件偷出来才会落得这个下场的。”马尔科低着头，沉默了一会，“退一万步来讲，就算是出现了什么问题，全部由我来承担，至于艾斯......”

 

马尔科皱紧眉头，他本该不会去假设这种不可能存在的情况的，既然已经选择相信艾斯，那就应该贯彻到底才是。

“这样啊……”萨奇看着对面马尔科陷入困境的样子就有一种想抓住他脖领子的冲动，上去好好的质问一番，这和他原来认识的马尔科简直是判若两人。

 

同样的，马尔科相信艾斯，因为他没有理由会去怀疑艾斯，他和艾斯完全是碰巧才认识的，从集中营到玛丽乔亚，他脑海里深深地印着，艾斯从他口中得知这里就是玛丽乔亚时脸上呈现出的欢喜，那是不参杂任何的杂质的，纯净的。

 

\--  
“这就是玛丽乔亚啊！”艾斯兴奋的注视周围的一切。

 

“这还是外围，还没到中心呢，别着急。”他们刚下飞机，此时正好是当日下午3：15分，马尔科第一次来这里的时候，脸上并没有像艾斯一样的欢乐的神情，相反的，他知道这里将会是日后他们的主战场，自然的没有了丝毫的欢喜。

 

他们到了马尔科的茶馆，很大程度上这个地方是莫比迪克的休闲场所，偶尔他们会过来一起喝喝茶，聊聊天，或者是讨论着下一个目标，也会有许多普通的客人光临，但这丝毫不影响他们的活动，干他们这一行的，总是要有个不引人注目的副业才好。

 

左脚先一步踏进中心，艾斯立马就看见了隔他们很远的那个‘玛丽乔亚’的大牌子，艾斯已经想象到了这里的夜景是有多么的繁华，与他之前所生活的那个城市截然不同，这里的人们感觉都是在享乐一般，每个人的脸上都洋溢着笑容，完全与巴苔里拉的人们相反，他们顾及着各种各样的事情，为了生活不得不干着他们不喜欢的工作。

 

“一会到了地方，你要是累了可以先去休息。”这种程度的奔波对于马尔科简直是再正常不过了。刚一进门便被萨奇极为热情的招待进了二楼里侧的包间，或许是想给艾斯留下一个好印象，马尔科是这么想的。

 

\--  
萨奇俯下身子，手肘支着大腿，双手交叉着，“我会亲自在查一遍的，如果我搞错了，那么我会为我所做的行为感到由衷的抱歉，但，如果是你……”萨奇将茶几上的茶一饮而尽，清脆的响声再次在空气中炸裂开来，

 

马尔科抬起头。

 

“那就抱歉了，毕竟莫比迪克不能没有你。”


End file.
